Waiting for Dawn
by randomfics
Summary: Lucas wanders across Smash Village for a place to sleep, while Red doesn't sleep at all. A friendship-fluff piece.


Red slowly walked down the dirt pathway, eyeing the surrounding trees thoughtfully. Master Hand had told everyone to find their own place to create their own home in this tiny 'village'. Those that had been around before already had homes, and those who didn't were now scouting out places to be.

Some, like Olimar, practically had their own place built for them. The spaceship and onions took to the sky every night, but Red himself needed to find some place of settling down where all of his Pokémon would be happy.

The Pokémon Trainer glanced up at the surrounding trees and bushes, before sighing.

As much as he would like to create a secret base above ground, it didn't seem possible. The tree branches were too thin, the leaves weren't thick enough, and it didn't seem like there was any real space…

The large evergreen tree rose up before his eyes, making them spark in delight. It was so very, very pretty- and so very, very secret-base like. He hitched his back-pack further onto his back, and called out Venosaur.

The plant-Pokémon stretched, vines and leaves curling out into the warm sun. Red lifted his hands, signing a single word. The vines whipped out, parting the thick branches easily. Red quickly climbed up, using a vine as help.

While the inside was slightly cramped, Red had no doubt he could convert it into a spectacular secret base. After all, it would be just him in here, and any of his Pokémon that wanted to get out and stretch.

Red adjusted his cap, and nodded to Venosaur.

The Pokémon stepped sideways, towards a sun patch. With a fond smile, Red turned away. He deserved a break- as well as Squirtle and Charizard. Fingers hovered over pokeballs for a few moments, hesitating letting them out to do whatever they wanted.

It had been very clearly explained that while there were a few wild Pokémon running around, they were not to be caught, and they would not attack him. It was hard too ignore years of fighting though. But…

Practiced eyes scanned the tree. There were no Pinecones, no Combees, no Munchlax, or any other type of Pokémon hidden in the thick branches. There was nothing there so… Squirtle and Charizard looked briefly confused when he called them out of their balls. Red pointed to Venosaur, and in seconds they had both scattered.

Judging by Squirtles happy gurgles, he had found a nice little pond. Charizard would shortly created himself a nice, rocky platform to sun on. Venosaur was happy enough in his warm, happy spot.

Red smiled at the sight briefly, before turning his attention back to his secret base. First things first- he needed to set up his computer. He had been assured that any technology that worked at home would work here, which meant that the computer that could turn physical matter into digital should work.

Red had an abundance of wooden planks he had picked up from various stores. There was nothing quite like going on shopping sprees for both secret base items and for contests. He had so much glitter in his contest case, it was astounding. Not that any of his current pokemon were really interested in it…

Red shook his head slightly, before plopping down the (admittedly rather bulky) computer. Within minutes, his secret base had an actual solid floor, carpets, a table, a bed, and a few other accessories.

He adjusted his hat, and let himself fall back onto the small pile of cushions. It was so nice to be able too relax even for a short bit-

The sound of feet scuffling along the small path outside alerted him to the fact that he probably wasn't as alone as he had hoped. Red entertained the thought briefly of just recalling his pokemon and pretending that there was nobody around. That was the point of hiding anyways? His fights were now a scheduled thing, instead of whoever could find him to challenge him.

No need to run away… right?

Red rolled onto his stomach, and crawled to the entryway.

Below a familiar blob of blond hair wandered across the pathway. It was Lucas. He lifted his hand and whistled sharply. The fellow twelve-year-old flinched slightly, glancing around wildly and looking… down.

Oh yeah, Olimar.

Red reached sideways to pull his shoes on, and without a backwards glance jumped out of the hidden base. Lucas jumped back with a stunned expression as Red appeared before him.

* * *

Lucas had only spent a bit wandering around Smash Village before striking out too explore the surrounding area. Ness had explained that for many of the Smashers Master Hand had just linked a portal to their home world, and told them they could build houses around it if they wanted.

Ness, already a seasoned Smasher, just used the door to go back home whenever he wanted.

Lucas… didn't really want too go back. After the events with his brother, the world, and Porky… It was all just too much. It was part of the reason he had left in the first place, unable to face his dad, or any members of his family.

That was why he had started wandering the pathways, in a half-hearted hope of finding somewhere else to go instead of through the door back to his home. The pokemon out in the middle of the forest was a bit surprising, but he hadn't had a chnce too do much more then stare at them for a few moments when Red had dropped out of nowhere.

There was a slight smile on the normally stoic face. Lucas… wasn't sure how old the other one was. He's personally place his bets around sixteen, but at the same time Red never _acted_ like he was a teenager.

Lucas was vaguely aware he was staring blankly at Red, and cautiously tried for a smile. "Hi Red."

Red nodded and brought his hands up, before hesitating slightly. While Lucas had picked up a few words of Red's sign-language, it remained mostly unknown to him. Red had used a mixture of sign-language and writing to communicate his thoughts.

Red patted his pockets, looking for the small pad of paper that he usually had.

He frowned slightly, not finding it. Lucas laughed a little, put at ease for some odd reason. He crouched down to pick up a stick, and passed it over.

Red stared at it for a moment, before crouching to scrawl in the dirt, _What brings you here?_

Lucas shrugged, and looked away. He hoped that Red wouldn't inquire too deeply. "I just wanted to take a look around, and see where everyone else was. Ness already has his place settled, and so do Popo and Nana. Toon Link found a place as well, and so did all of the other newcomers it seems like…"

_You're the last one then?_

The written message made Lucas look back down at the ground. "I don't know. I think Mr. Snake is having his own troubles. Something about somewhere easily defensible… B-But you haven't found a place either have you?"

Red pointed up towards the huge twisted tree. Lucas frowned as he craned his head back. There didn't seem to be anything up there…

A fingerless gloved hand extended out towards him, as Red looked at him. Lucas cautiously started reaching out for it, before hesitating. Red waited patiently, none of his inner thoughts entering into his eyes. Lucas took a deep breath, and grabbed onto Red's hand.

Red grinned in response, and tugged him towards the tree. Lucas cautiously followed him up the thick vine, and into what he could only consider a childs _paradise_. A small, hidden place, away from the world.

Lucas was pretty sure he was staring, but didn't much care at this point. It all looked absolutely _fantastic_. He spun in circles, trying too see everything at once. "Wooooooowwwww~ This is really cool Red!"

He couldn't see the other's expression, but hoped that there was a smile.

A finger lightly tapped on his shoulder, and Red flapped a hand, indicating that Lucas could run around and explore as much as he wanted. Lucas instantly began investigating closer, noticing just how soft and comfy the pillows and bed were. Everything was soft and comfortable, and Lucas happily curled up on a few cushions and drifted off.

Red didn't seem to mind, judging from the fact he spared Lucas only a single glance, before turning back to the book in his hands. He was frowning pretty fiercly at it- mouthing some words and struggling to read it. Lucas wondered just how difficult it was, before he drifted off to sleep.

A hand shaking his shoulder woke Lucas up as the bare beginnings of night began to descend. A delicious smell wafted through the air, as Red bent close. The bill of his hat shadowed dark eyes, masking whatever emotion (Lucas bet it would be annoyance) he felt.

"R-Red?"

A bowl of soup was held out to him. Lucas gingerly took it, feeling the warmth against his hand. Red settled down across from him, and his lap was instantly filled. Lucas grinned at the Squirtle that had happily claimed his owners lap, chewing on what looked like a piece of dog food.

Red pet it for a few moments, before turning his attention to the another bowl sitting on the table. Within moments, it was drunken, and the bowl was settled back onto the table. Lucas sipped at his own bowl, unable to taste anything too familiar. Squirtle finished his own food with one last crunch, and promptly held out a hand. "Squir."

Red half turned, not dislodging the Pokemon on his lap to rummage through his backpack. Lucas craned his head slightly, attempting too see what exactly Red was doing. The other boy pulled out a medium-sized plastic case, and popped open the lid. Lying inside were a whole bunch of-

"Are those muffins?!"

Red looked up, briefly surprised, and shook his head with a silent laugh. The notepad, found sometime when Lucas was asleep, was shoved over with a single word. _Poffins_.

Oh. That probably meant they were a pokemon only treat. Lucas looked up in time to see one being popped into Squirtles' mouth. A large vine wrapped its way in through the door, as a triangular head fought for space. Two more poffins were tossed that way, and Squirtle happily abandoned its trainer to head for the doorway.

Red's hands dropped down to the Pokeballs at his side, as if contemplating something, before he let his hand fall away. Instead he turned bright, thoughtful eyes to Lucas. The pad was shoved over, _Did you find a place to sleep yet?_

Lucas smiled half-heartedly. "I'll just go through the door to my place and sleep there. It's fine."

Red looked thoughtful for a moment, before scrawling, _If you want, you can sleep here. I don't mind and I can easily get a second bed._

Lucas was pretty sure he was feeling far too pathetically glad for the offer, even if he couldn't accept it in good consciousness. "I-I can't impose on you like that. But thanks for the offer-"

Hands pushed against lips, shushing the twelve-year-old immediately. _I asked because I don't mind. Plus it would be nice too have someone with me._

Red gestured around himself. _It's been a long time since I slept nearby anyone who weren't Pokemon, and only Squirtle can fit. He's already found somewhere else to sleep though._

"Huh? Do you always travel alone Red?"

Red shrugged slightly, hand seesawing back and forth in a _sorta_ motion. He pointed to his Pokemon, and then himself.

"So you always traveled with your Pokemon… but did you travel with anyone else?"

Lucas had traveled alone only a few times- he preferred traveling with Dad, or Himeko, or any of his friends really. But he had set off alone to this world…

"I- May I stay for the night? I-If you don't mind-"

The hat was pulled down a little further to shade Reds' eyes, though Lucas could spot the grateful smile underneath the shadows. Red nodded, and climbed to his feet. Lucas glanced towards the bed, and gasped, "Oh, what should we do about sleeping arrangements? I don't mind sleeping on the floor-"

Red shook his head, and shuffled over to the bulky computer sitting on the floor.

Lucas watched in confusion as Red typed something into the screen, before walking over to an empty space. He placed something down, and backed up. There was a moment of lingering silence, before with what looked like pixels rose up, swirling in place for a few moments. In a heartbeat, a giant doll of some Pokemon Lucas couldn't identify had taken up the entire corner of the room. Red nodded and started climbing up with a small blanket.

Lucas rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times, and decided that if a Charizard that had no problems carrying him and Red both could fit into a ball the size of his palm, Red could pull a doll three times his size from out of a computer.

He glanced towards the bed, and up at Red who seemed to be already asleep. His hat, firmly on his head even in sleep, was turned away. The blanket covered up any movements Red might be making.

Lucas looked to the bed, untouched. Carefully he slipped off his shoes, and slipped into the bed. The plain white sheets were cool and inviting, and nothing at all like home. Lucas smiled, as he adjusted his sheets, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Red waited until Lucas's breathing had been even for roughly an hour, before sitting up on his giant Snorlax doll. He wasn't very sleepy yet- His body was still on alert for wild Pokemon attacks. It would take a week before he felt comfortable enough to sleep here. But…

Red slid off of the doll, and moved to the entrance of the secret base. Outside, strange, unfamiliar stars shone. If he squinted, he could see a lopsided Arcreus, a Dialga, but no Palkia…

Lucas twisted behind him, slightly restless in his sleep. Red's head tilted towards him, before a slight smile touched his lips. It was really nice, to have another living person nearby, willing to talk to him.

The stars wheeled slowly through the sky, the moon rising to its zenith and beginning to fall, timed to the beats of Lucas's breath. Far up above, there was the steady blink of Olimar's spaceship, and if Red looked really hard, he could see the faint light of Smash Village through the forest trees.

A strange new world, filled with creatures that weren't Pokemon, and plenty of new enemies. At least fighting enemies didn't change. There was a low rumble from the side, and Red leaned out slightly to see Charizard standing only a short distance away, tail flame dancing softly in the cool night breeze.

Red turned away from Charizard, looking to where Lucas slept.

_Thanks for staying_. He signed the words, knowing full well that the other boy couldn't see them. It was nice to know that someone was ready to fight by his side for once, instead of against him.

Red looked back to the beginning tints of light in the sky, and the sight of Olimars spaceship beginning to inch back down to earth. Soon, the rising sun would be able to be seen.

Red climbed down from the tree- time to start making breakfast. Charizard tended to not cooperate very well whenever he wasn't fed well. He missed Lucas yawning, slowly sitting up as birds began to sing in the morning.

Everyone was very much awake when a loud explosion rocked the tiny village, as Wario greeted the morning with a fart.

-end-


End file.
